


An Affair To Remember

by ohhitherekate



Series: A Married Princess and a Hopeless Pirate [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora has to let the words sink in, say the sentence one more time so it was out there, so she could hear herself say it.</p><p>“I kissed a man.” She says to herself in an empty house. “A man who is not my husband.” Aurora adds. “I let him kiss me.” She says softly. “-and I kissed him back.”  </p><p>(A sequel to 'I Held Your Heart In My Hand')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Has Been Done Can't Be Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'I Held Your Heart In My Hand'  
> AU Obviously (Because AU is always better)

Aurora has to let the words sink in, say the sentence one more time so it was out there, so she could hear herself say it.

“I kissed a man.” She says to herself in an empty house. “A man who is not my husband.” Aurora adds. “I let him kiss me.” She says softly. “-and I kissed him back.” 

She sighs and shakes her head.

Those words couldn’t possibly be true, the voice that said all of those words didn’t belong to her, no, she hadn’t said it. The kiss hadn’t happened; she had imagined the whole thing. It was just simply…untrue.

But what has been done can’t be undone. 

xXx

 

Days pass.

(10 to be exact)

Aurora only leaves her house in the wee hours of the morning when she needs to run errands for her husband.

She has missed two ‘mommy and me’ classes.

Snow even stops by to make sure she’s okay.

Aurora lies, says her son has a fever and she did not want to infect any of the other infants.

Her friend believes her, because why would she lie?

(Oh, because I kissed a pirate and I can’t risk running in to him when I’m in town)

Day 10 and she has gone a little mad.

She can’t stop thinking about Killian.

That damn, stupid, pirate!

Who nipped at her lip before his tongue entered her mouth.

His rough mouth on her delicate lips.

His thumb caressing her lower lip after the kiss.

His words fresh in her mind every night as she tries to sleep.

_“I’m not a wonderful friend, my Sweet ‘Rora,”_ She hears him say in her head. _“I’m a horrid man who pillages and takes what he wants. And I want you, princess. More than I’ve ever wanted something in my entire life. But I will wait until you come to me. I will only steal this one kiss from you.”_

His words left her craving more.

She hears her son crying from his bedroom, up from his nap and she sighs in relief that her mind will be occupied while her son is awake. Aurora won’t think of Killian while she is with her son, she will give her full attention to her child.

“Good afternoon!” She says cheerfully as she walks in to her son’s room. He grins up at her when she hovers over his crib.  

And then she sees it.

The puppet Killian gave her son in little Phillips hand.

She just can’t escape him.

Aurora grabs the pirate puppet away from her son and he begins to wail. He cries and cries, and reaches for the puppet in Auroras hand until she admits defeat and gives the pirate puppet back to her son.

He smiles instantly and the tears are gone as he holds the puppet to his face, cooing and drooling.

He loves the pirate.

That stupid, stupid, pirate.

 

xXx

 

Her husband is finally home and he can tell something is eating away at his wife. In the past few days she’s barely touched him. She gives him a quick peck of the lips before he leaves for work and then a quick peck before going to bed. And he feels her tense whenever his arm wraps around her when they’re in bed.

“Aurora, is there something bothering you?” He asks.

She looks at him but doesn’t speak.

“You can talk to me, I’m your husband.”

( _No I can’t_ , she thinks)

“It’s Hook, isn’t it?” Phillip asks and the color drains from Auroras face. _He knows!_ She opens her mouth to explain what happened but Phillip speaks again. “He’s upset you again? Angered you? What has he done? I told you, Aurora, I did not think it was a good idea to start up a friendship with him – he’s a pirate. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

No, that’s not true.

He cares about her.

But she can’t tell her husband that.

“He’s a bad man.”

And suddenly she feels the need to protect Killian, to defend him. “That’s not true.” She says, making her voice strong. “He may have been before, but he’s not like that anymore.” Aurora defends the pirate with whom she cheated on her husband with.

This was sick.

Twisted.

How can she be defending him to Phillip?

Her husband; a man who looked at her like she was sunshine.

“I know you like to see the best in people, Aurora.” Phillip says, seeing he’s upset his wife. “And I know you enjoyed spending time with that man – but I don’t think he’ll ever change. You can’t trust him.”

She can’t trust Killian.

And she can’t trust herself with him either.

Phillip moves forward and kisses Aurora on the head before he walks over to where their son is playing with his toys.

 

xXx

 

 

DAY 14:

** Two Weeks without Killian Jones **

 

She should be done with the pirate.

Done thinking about him, done dreaming about him.

Done. With. Him.

But he’s always on her mind and all she wants to do is see him.

Aurora should have never forgiven him, should have never let him in to her life, never let herself get close, attached to him.

Suddenly she’s furious with him and her hand balls in to a fist.

She’s been in a absolute funk since he kissed her (and she kissed him) and it was entirely his fault.

Aurora knows where he lives, she can show up at his door and when he opens it she can strike him. Yell at him for making her someone she never wanted to become. A woman who is unfaithful to her husband.

She grabs little Phillip in her arms and heads out the door.

 

 

xXx

 

 

Hook has been absolutely miserable for the last two weeks.

Much more grumpy than usual (Neal tells him)

He’s screwed things up royally.

He always does.

He finds something good, touches it, and it disappears.

Hook should have known Aurora would choose her husband over him.

Her prince, her ‘True Love’

–what a bunch poppycock.

Because he wasn’t the only one to do the kissing on New Year’s Eve.

Yes, he initiated the kiss, he was the one to make the move, but Aurora never stopped him. And she kissed him back; he knows that deep in his soul.

His pretty little princess kissed him back.

His pretty little princess with rose petal lips, soft to the touch.

Hook hears knocking on the front door. Hard knocking. The pirate gets up from where he’s sitting and walks over to the door.

He expects it to be Jefferson, who has been stopping by every few days trying to convince Hook to work for him at the towns bar; _The Rabbit Hole_

_“What exactly do you expect me to do at this bar?” Hook asks Jefferson when he brings up the idea. Hook motions to his Hook. “Can’t exactly serve people their beers when you’ve only got one hand.”_

_“I saw you open a bottle of rum with one hand.” Jefferson replied._

_“With my mouth. I’m sure the people who visited your little bar would be even more repulsed by me if I were to do that.”_

_Jefferson chuckles. “Who knows, it could help you pick up women.”_

But Hook only wants one woman.

And when he opens the door, she’s stands before him.

“Hi,” he says in surprise.

Aurora is holding Phillip to her hip; he’s smiling at Hook, always drooling.

“May I come in?” She asks.

He’s so relieved to hear the sound of her voice that he breaks out in to a smile. Hook nods his head, still smiling as he lets Aurora inside the apartment. He shuts the door behind her and watches as she sets little Phillip down on the floor.

Little Phillip is holding the pirate puppet he gave him and Hook feels himself fill with pride.

He then looks to Aurora.

She’s stands with her hands on her hip, her face unreadable. “You kissed me.” She finally says.

“Aye,” Hook agrees. “And you kissed me back.”

“I’m a married woman.” She still has that unreadable expression on her face. “-And you kissed me.”

He nods. “And you kissed me back.”

“And I kissed you back.”

Hook wants to kiss her again, just for the simple fact that she is admitting that she kissed him back. He wants to grab her and kiss her. But he won’t. He already told her he’d only steal one kiss from her. That he’d wait until she came to him.

And now here she was.

“Apologize for kissing me.” She demands.

Hook lifts a brow, amused now. He smirks. “I’m not going to apologize for that, princess.” He watches as her chest moves up and down, her cheeks flush red. “Because it’d do no good.” Hook says.  “Because I know deep down inside of you – you want to kiss me again. That’s why you’re here.” He tells her. “I bet all you’ve thought about since the kiss was how much you want to kiss me again.”

Her doe eyes grow wider at his accusation.

“I’m in your head, Sweet ‘Rora.” He says, moving closer to her.

But she doesn’t back away.

“And I think you like it.”

And she doesn’t deny it.

Aurora grabs Hook by the collar of his shirt and kisses him, her soft rose petal lips meshing with his rough lips. They were the complete opposite of the other.

But it felt heavenly.

Aurora jerks away suddenly, stopping the kiss. She moves past Hook, grabs her son and leaves the apartment.

Hook has a smile on his face.

He wonders if it will take Aurora another two weeks until she shows up at his apartment again.

 

 


	2. You're In My Veins But I Wish You Weren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight she will enjoy herself, try some of the drinks Emma and Ruby suggest and will not think about Killian. 
> 
> She refuses to think about him. 
> 
> So when she sees him there behind the bar she wants to scream and pull out her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously (Because AU is always better)  
> Sequel to 'I Held Your Heart In My Hand'

“We need to have a girl’s night,” Ella (Or was it Ashley? Sometimes Snow calls her by both which confuses Aurora) says one day after ‘Mommy & Me’ is over. Snow mentions how they haven’t had a girls night since before the second curse.

“That would be amazing!” Snow says, excited for a night off from her little one. “I’ll invite Emma, Ruby, and Belle.”

“A girl’s night?” Aurora questions.

“It’ll be amazing, Aurora!” Ella assures the newest princess to come to Storybrooke. “We go to the bar, have a couple of drinks, gossip slash complain about our husbands!”

Aurora is unsure.

“I think it’ll be good for you, Aurora.” Snow comments. “-I know you’re not used to this world yet, it’d be good to try some new things.”

She agrees, says she’d need to have Phillip or Phillips parents watch little Phillip. It’ll be nice to have a ‘girls night’ with her new friends in Storybrooke. A night where she can get out of her own head and simply have fun.

Because lately, all she can think about is a certain pirate and the two kisses they shared.

A girl’s night is just what she needs.

 

 

xXx

 

 

Phillip is nothing but wonderful.

He’s very supportive of Aurora when she says she is going out to have a girls night. _‘-Of course, dear. You need it! Have fun!”_ Though he doesn’t quite understand what a ‘girl’s night’ is. He has heard of a ‘guy’s night’ (David mentions it one time to him but they never go through with the plan to have this guys night). He’s happy that Aurora is making friends.

(With someone other than Hook)

Aurora hasn’t seen Killian in over a week.

She busies herself with little Phillip, mommy and me classes, and reading.

When she sees him on the streets of Storybrooke she avoids him. But she can feel him watching her, smirking.

The stupid little smirk of his that caused her cheeks to flush every time she saw it.

She makes sure she’s never alone with him, never too close without someone else around.

Sometimes he comes up to her when she’s with Snow coming out of mommy and me, saying ‘hello’ with a wild look in his eyes. Aurora flushes, says hello, and then turns to leave with Snow. Who never asks Aurora about her behavior. 

Snow simply mutters, “Untrustworthy pirate.” And makes a comment about how happy she is that Emma is with Neal, and not Hook.

And it’s so silly; because Aurora’s immediate reaction is to defend Killian.

Snow will give her a look, but does not say anything.

But tonight, she decides, will not be about Killian Jones.

Tonight she will enjoy herself, try some of the drinks Emma and Ruby suggest and will **not** think about Killian.

She refuses to think about him.

So when she sees him there behind the bar she wants to scream and pull out her hair. Aurora wants to run for the door and go back to her house where her husband is waiting for her. Far away from Killian.

But Ruby is grabbing her by the hand and dragging her in to the bar; grabbing the first open table she spots.

They sit at the table for a while, Aurora hides behind a drink menu – but she can feel his eyes on her. She knows he’s seen her. And she knows he’s probably smirking. Since when did he start working here?

He hadn’t said anything the few times he came up to say hello to her. But that was probably because he was trying to tease her, see her blush at his mere presence.

She can hear Emma, Ella, Snow, Belle and Ruby all talking but keeps her eyes on the menu. Not daring to look up.

“Since when did he start working here?” Emma says with a loud ‘ _ugh’_ she spotted Hook too.

Aurora bit her tongue, not saying anything. “Who cares,” Ruby says. “I enjoy a little eye-candy when I’m drinking.” She smirks.

“Yeah,” Snow laughs. “I’m sure Whale would love to hear you say that.”  

“Whale knows that Hook is hot. He’s said so himself. Anyone who thinks otherwise is lying to themselves.”

Aurora remains quiet, pretends to read the drink menu.

“He’s good looking but he’s an ass.” Emma comments. “And no matter his good looks – he’s not a good guy.” She then looks to Aurora. “Sorry,” she mumbles. “I know you and him are friends or whatever but he just rubs me the wrong way.”

Aurora forces a small smile, but doesn’t speak.

“Why _are_ you friends with him?” Ruby asks, looking to Aurora. “From what I heard, he stole your heart. Why would you ever forgive him for that? That’s disgusting.” 

Aurora opens her mouth and closes it quickly when she feels Belle squeeze her hand. “Let’s just enjoy the evening.” Belle says. “It’s Aurora’s first girls night!” She reminds them all.

Emma grins at Aurora, excited for the princess to try some drinks. “Have you ever drunk anything other than wine?” She asks. Aurora shakes her head, glad that conversation has changed. “Well you have your hard liquors, the basics; vodka, whiskey, rum, scotch, tequila. And then you have your beers; light, dark, foreign.” Emma goes on. “You’ve got your wines; sparkling, red, white.”

Ruby laughs. “-You sure do know your booze, Emma.” She teases.

“I’m very proud of that.” Emma says back with a grin.

“That’s what every mother wants to hear.” Snow says with a chuckle. “How about we start Aurora off on something easy. A cosmopolitan maybe?”

“That sounds so good!” Ella says in a happy tone. “I think I’ll get one of those too!” She decides. Ella then looks to Aurora. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Aurora, who has been looking at the menu to avoid Hook since they sat down, says “What about a Long Island Iced Tea? I enjoy iced tea.”

“ _Well,_ ” Emma laughs. “Just know that there is a lot of alcohol in that drink. You may not be able to taste it – which is dangerous – but it’s there. And you’ll wake up with one hell of a hangover if you have more than one.”

Aurora is distracted, seeing Killian walking up to their table. “Order whatever you think I’ll like.” She says, flustered. Why was he coming up to the table? Shouldn’t he be working.

“Ladies,” Hook says once standing at their table.

“Since when did you start working here?” Emma says with a scowl.

“Jefferson gave me the job.”

“Psychos working together. Feels appropriate.” Emma says, she never quite forgave Jefferson for kidnapping her and her mother and pointing a gun at her head while he rambled on about magic.

Hook gives her a smug grin. He then turns his attention to Aurora. “Never thought I’d see you here, princess.” He smiles.

All eyes fall on her.

“It’s a welcome surprise.”

She decides to be strong. “I’m here for ladies night.” She tells him. “No men allowed.” She stresses.

Hook smirks. “I can take a hint.” He says. “What can I get you lasses to drink?”

Everyone gives Hook their order, but when it’s Auroras turn to order, Emma speaks up for her. “She’ll have a cosmopolitan.”

Hook looks at Emma and then to Aurora. “I would have thought you’d want to try a Long Island Iced Tea.” He says and Aurora is a bit surprised about how well he already knows her.

He leaves and makes their drinks.

 

xXx

 

 

**Four Cosmopolitans later…**

Aurora finally feels herself loosening up. The alcohol warming her tummy, giving her a sense of bravery. “I like this drink.” She giggles. “And I would like another.”

The group of girls laugh, happy to see Aurora having a good time. 

“And Killian is right,” She says suddenly. Emma, Snow, and Belle look at her with wide eyes.

“Who’s Killian?” Ruby and Ella ask.

“Killian Jones, the infamous Captain Hook.” Aurora says. “But he wasn’t always Captain Hook.” She begins to tell the girls. “He was a person. He still is a person – a person who made mistakes, who makes mistakes. We all make mistakes!” She is talking much louder than she should be. “I make mistakes!” She laughs. “Me! Daughter of King Stefan, of Queen Leah – I make horribly nasty mistakes! We are all flawed!” Aurora declares.

And then she hiccups.

“Aurora, maybe you should take it a little easy.” Belle says quietly. “I think you’ve reached your limit.”

“But, but Killian was right!” Aurora says. “About the drink! I would like a Long Island Iced Tea. That’s the drink I want. And he _knew_!”

The women continue to look at Aurora.

“I’m going to go get one.” She says suddenly, getting up from her chair.

Emma grabs Auroras arm. “I really think you’ll regret it.”

She smiles. “We shall see.” Aurora says as she walks away from the table and towards the bar where Killian is working.

“Should one of us go with her?” Ella asks.

“No,” Belle says. “I think Aurora can handle herself.”

 

xXx

 

 

“You were right!” A voice grabs Hooks attention. “And of course you were.” He turns to see Aurora is leaning against the bar. He looks at her in amusement. “Because you crept under my skin, studied me, and you _know_ me now.”

Aurora shakes her head.

“I should have never forgiven you.” She says causing Hooks smile to fade away. “What you did was a terrible, horrid thing. Unspeakable.”

“’Rora,” he says softly.

“I should have never forgiven you.” She says again.

It’s clear that she’s drunk, he’s served her one drink too many. He looks over at her group of friends and sees them laughing about something, not paying attention to his pretty little princess. He walks out from behind the bar and pulls Aurora in to a hallway away from prying eyes so she wouldn’t make a scene that she’ll regret the next day (if she could even remember it)

“You _violated_ me.” Aurora tells him when they are standing alone. “How can I forgive such an act?”

He looks down at her, sees that she’s to the point of tears. His hand touches her face, wiping away a stray tear that falls.

“I’m a stupid woman to forgive a man who stole my heart.” Aurora says through tears. “And I’m a stupid woman to let him steal it again.” She grabs a hold of Hook and kisses him hard.

She tastes like cranberries and lime.

Hook pulls away before he can enjoy the kiss too much. Because he fancies himself a gentleman. And he won’t take advantage of a drunk, crying woman. He thinks about how he took advantage of Aurora before, by stealing her heart.

He swears to never take advantage of her again.

“’Rora,” he groans when she moves forward to kiss him again. “Princess, stop.” He tells hers. “I won’t kiss you while you’re this intoxicated.”

She looks up at him with her big eyes. “You’ve infected me, Killian Jones.” Aurora whispers. “You are in my veins. But I wish you weren’t.”

The pretty little princess walks away, leaving him standing in the hallway alone.

When he finally leaves the area, he looks to the table where Aurora and all her friends sat at and they are all leaving, grabbing their purses and putting money on the table. Emma is holding Aurora up, the princess’s head drooping. 

This is the third time Aurora has kissed him.

And now he finally starts to feel guilty.

 

 

                                                         

 


	3. I Promise I Won't Try To Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers tears, his thumb on her cheek. 'I am a stupid woman to forgive a man who stole my heart'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously (Because AU is always better)  
> Sequel to 'I Held Your Heart In My Hand'

Aurora wakes up with a pounding in her head and an ache in her stomach. She vaguely remembers Phillip kiss her on the head early in the morning, whisper that he loves her, and take their son to his parents house for the day. Knowing his wife will need rest.

She sits up and instantly wants to lie back down. But she needs to drink something.

Water

She needs water.

As she walks down stairs, she tries to remember everything that happened the night before. She remembers ordering her drinks; she remembers really enjoying the first two. But after that things become a little…hazy? She has no recollection of how she got home.

She’s in the kitchen now, her head is throbbing and she looks through the cabinets for something to take. (Snow gave her the ‘101’ on this lands medicine.) She grabs three aspirin and then a cup and fills it with water. She swallows the pills easily.

Her phone is ringing and Aurora figures its Phillip calling to check in on her. She catches a glimpse of the clock at the time and is embarrassed that she’s slept half of the day.

Aurora answers her phone, her voice groggy (not very queen like) “Hello?”

“Well good morning, princess.” A chipper voice says.

Aurora recognizes it immediately.

_The Notorious Captain Hook._

But as she likes to call him; _Killian._

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

She remembers seeing him at the bar. He was the bartender and she avoided him most of the night, right? She didn’t speak to him, right? She feels her stomach churn and doesn’t have the energy to worry what she may have done or said to Killian while she was intoxicated. 

“Awful,” she confesses.

“Figured that much, love.” He says. “After the night you had.”

She doesn’t really know what to say to that.

“I’m coming over.” He tells her.

“Killian, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she starts to say but he interrupts her.

“I promise you, princess. I will not try to kiss you. I’ll keep my hands to myself. I simply want to bring you some tea and a bite to eat. It’ll make you feel better. I swear it.”

She thinks on it, Aurora knows it’s probably not the best idea with how things have been between them lately. But she also misses him terribly, the way it was before he kissed her. The way it was before she kissed him. She misses her friend.

Aurora smiles, “I suppose if you promise not to kiss me…you can come over.”

She hears Killian chuckle.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” He tells her.

They hang up and Aurora looks at herself in the mirror. She’s a mess. But she doesn’t have the energy to get dolled up (Nor should she get dolled up, she’s a married woman) but decides to put on a new outfit and pull her hair back.

By the time she is finished getting ready there is a knocking at her door. She feels her heart speed up, knowing who it is standing on her porch.

When she opens the door, Killian is on the other side smiling at her, holding two paper cups filled with tea and a bag is tucked under his arm. “Tea and pastries.” He tells her. “For a hung-over princess.”

Aurora closes her eyes and smiles. Because tea and pastries sound wonderful. “Come in,” she tells him, opening the door wider for him to get through.

They sit down in her living room, Killian hands her a cup, telling her it will help her stomach. He says it’s ginger tea, and that it cures nausea. She’s thankful for that. And when she opens the bag of pastries, she’s surprised that she doesn’t instantly want to throw up. She grabs a croissant and nibbles at it as she sips her tea.

“Mmm,” she moans happily with each bite.

Nothing has ever tasted so good before.

She looks up to see Killian giving her a sad smile. “What?” She wipes her mouth, thinking she’s made a mess.

“You were right.” He tells her. “What I did to you was a violation.”

Aurora looks at him in confusion. “Killian, what are you talking about?” She sets her cup of tea down. And then her own words repeat in her head. _How can I forgive such an act?_ She remembers tears, his thumb on her cheek. _I am a stupid woman to forgive a man who stole my heart._

“Oh Gods,” Aurora says, remembering her conversation with Killian. Her words, her stupid, stupid words. And the kiss. She kissed him, yet again. Aurora looks at Killian, who has a guilty expression on his face. “Killian, I’m sorry.” She tells him. Embarrassed by her actions. It was very unlike her.

“-You were right. You shouldn’t have forgiven me.” He tells her. “I think back on the day you forgave me and always wonder why you didn’t slam the door on my face. It’s because you are kind-hearted. A brave, beautiful, kind-hearted woman who I am unworthy of. I violated you.” He says more seriously. “I stole your heart and used you to try and prove my loyalty to Cora. Because I knew that if I didn’t do something to reassure her that I was still on her side, it was my heart she’d take. I saw an opportunity and I seized it.”

Aurora remains silent.

“I know my regret of that day is not enough to earn your forgiveness. And no matter how many times I apologize, I know it won’t be enough.” He tells her. “-But I will try to make it up to you, every day for the rest of my life if I have to.”

Aurora smile softly at his words. But she doesn’t speak. Instead, she grabs a croissant out of the bag and hands it to him. A sort of gesture, letting him know she has heard him but still wants him to stay. “They’re good.” She tells him.

She watches as he grins at her and takes the pastry from her and brings it o her mouth and takes a bite.

They sit, drink their tea and eat. Eventually Aurora starts talking to him, tells him about how she has finished the book he got her for Christmas. He listens, gleeful to be in her presence as she goes on and on about the book. She tells him about her son and how he has been. He realizes that he’s missed the drooling little prince.

When Killian admits that he misses her son, it touches her heart, makes her feel things she shouldn’t be feeling. “Well he does enjoy his pirate puppet.” She tells Killian. “He can’t go to sleep without it.”

Killian is beaming.

So proud that little Phillip loves the present he got him so much.

When silence falls, Killian speaks up and begins to tell Aurora about his new job. How unsure he was about taking it. When she asks him why, he motions to his hand and Aurora gives him a look. A look that read; _don’t be ridiculous. You can do anything you put your mind to._ She has so much faith in him and he doesn’t deserve it at all.

He looks at her for a long moment, watches as her skin flushes under his gaze and shakes his head. “You’re making it very hard for me to keep my promise, princess.” He tells her.

Aurora watches as Killian licks his bottom lip. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest. And when her front door opens, she jumps.

“Aurora,” her husband says as he walks through the door, holding their son. “I’m home.” He stops in the living room when he sees that Hook is in their house. “Oh,” he looks to Aurora. “I didn’t know you had company.”

“I was just leaving.” Hook says, standing up from his spot. He looks to Aurora before leaving the room. “See you around town, princess.” He says before leaving.

Aurora forces herself to smile, pretend everything was okay. That it wasn’t seconds ago that she thought about leaning over and kissing Killian. She looks at her husband when she hears the front door shut.

He is giving her the same look everyone gives her when she’s seen with Killian.

The look of disapproval.

(But not suspicion)


	4. I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It dawned on him a few weeks ago that he was in love with the pretty little princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously (Because AU is ALWAYS better)

Phillip is so excited to plan his wife’s birthday. Her first birthday in this town, in their new life, first birthday that she would be able to celebrate with their son. But when he asks her what she wants to do she tells him she doesn’t want to make a big deal out of the day. He wonders if it has anything to do with Maleficent and the curse she placed Aurora under. But when he brings it up she changes the subject.

He asks Snow to help him plan that day.

They would be having the party at hers and David’s place.

Though Phillip thought they should have it someplace else, some place bigger so all the towns people could celebrate. Snow explained to him that birthdays weren’t grand feasts here in Storybrooke. That a simple party would be enough with a few of the friends Aurora has made here. So they begin to make a list.

Ella, Belle, Ruby, Emma, Victor, Granny, Leroy, his parents, Neal and Henry, a few of the other mothers from Mommy & Me, Mulan, even Regina.

But they are both not mentioning one person they both know Aurora would want to come to her birthday party.

Phillip sighs, giving in. “I suppose I should extend an invitation to Hook as well.”

Snow shrugs her shoulders. “You don’t _have_ to.”

Phillip smiles and gives Snow a look. “I don’t think our distaste of him outweighs my wife’s fondness of the pirate.”

“He’s just so obnoxious and rude.” Snow complains, not understanding the friendship. “I don’t see what Aurora can possibly gain from being friends with Hook.”

“She feels alone here, I suppose. I guess she needs someone who is going through the same thing as her.” Philip can only guess that’s the reason his wife spends so much time with the pirate. “Aurora is adjusting to life in Storybrooke.” He says. “Hopefully once she is adjusted to this life there will be no use of Hook.”

“We can only hope.” Snow laughs.

 

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

 

He and Aurora haven’t kissed since the night she was drunk at the bar he worked at. But he spent all his free time with her and little Phillip. And no matter how badly he wanted to kiss her again, he would control himself.

Though that was a lot easier said than done when he sat across from her in a booth at Granny’s and her foot would accidently rub against his. Oh how he wanted to climb over the table and close the space between them. But there were too many people in the room, and Aurora was blushing so wildly at doing it that he restrained himself to save her from further embarrassment.

Hook knew the town wondered about their friendship, but he didn’t think they thought anything else on it. No one in the town believing Aurora would ever be interested in a pirate like him in a romantic sense, not after all he had done to her. But there was a lot about Aurora the town didn’t know.

Perhaps her husband didn’t even know about her.

There was a part of her that was wild, that wanted to be free, and he wanted  to be the one to give her all those things. He could see her feeling trapped in this small town, and often they spoke about her want to return to the Enchanted Forest. Or at least leaving the towns boarder, embarking in to this new world. But if she did that she’d lose all her memories. _Perhaps that wouldn’t be such a bad thing,_ she shares with him one day. But she immediately takes it back, embarrassed by saying such a thing.

He can see how unhappy she is here, and he wants to wrap her in his arms and take her far, far away. But she has a son, she has a husband, she has friends and family.  Who is he to take her away from all of that? He’s done that to a woman before. And it got her killed.

He’s selfish, but Aurora’s life is the only thing that matters to him now. And he won’t risk his selfishness at the cost of Aurora’s life. He’d die before he did that.

It dawned on him a few weeks ago that he was in love with the pretty little princess.

A love like he’s never known before.

For three hundred years he tried to avenge his first love, he was young, foolish, desperate for vengeance. He thought it wasn’t possible to love any other person ever again. Milah was his only love; there would be no one else. How could he possibly love another after losing Milah? The thought was unimaginable.

But then he struck up a friendship with Aurora.

The one person who saw past what everyone else saw, the one person who forgave him for his actions, the one person who truly wanted to be in his life.

He never thought such a person existed.

Hook found love where it wasn’t supposed to be.

There were only a few people who knew about Hooks feelings for Aurora, but they didn’t know much. Jefferson had known it from the first time he saw Hook and Aurora together at the tree lightening ceremony. Why else would Hook be there if it wasn’t for a woman? Jefferson knew Hook had feelings for Aurora, but nothing else. Neal knew as well, though Hook never said anything. They simply saw him pining after yet another married woman.

But there was more to his relationship with Aurora. He _knew_ she felt something towards him as well. He could see it in the way she looked at him. The way she would reach out and touch his face when they were alone, in the way she says his name. It was poetry to his ears.

He was intoxicated by her.

But he could see the guilt in her eyes as well. She was troubled by her feelings. He could see her drawing back every time she got too close to him, when her fingers touch his skin for too long. He would watch as she closed her eyes or looked away from him. He wants to grab her and tell her she can touch every part of him if she’d like and not feel an ounce of guilt. But he know that’s not possible.

Hooks phone begins to ring and he sees its Auroras home number on his screen. He smiles, trying to think of something wildly inappropriate to say when he answers so he can hear the smile in her voice when she answers him.  “Oh my sweet ‘Rora, if you only knew how unhealthy it is for me to go to bed thinking of your voice,” he smirks with the phone to his ear.

A man clears his throat on the other line and then speaks. “Hook, its Phillip.” The prince says. The pirate bites down on his lip to repress a laugh (Yes, he should be nervous that Auroras prince heard the way he speaks to her – but he isn’t)

“Ah, well isn’t this a surprise.” He says with a chuckle. “I should feel so honored to have the dashing Prince Phillip calling me so late at night.”

There’s a silence.

“-Aurora’s birthday is this weekend.” Phillip finally speaks. “And I know you two are…friends.” He says. “I thought I’d extend you an invitation to a gathering we are having.”

Aurora hasn’t said anything about her birthday. But he does know she dreads the day, a constant reminder of the curse. He doesn’t understand why Phillip would want to throw some sort of gathering to celebrate it when it is so clear that Aurora loathes the day. Hook thinks on it. “I suppose I could make an appearance.” He says.

“How thoughtful of you.” Phillip says, and Hook can tell the prince is irritated. “It’s a surprise party, do you think you can keep it a secret from her?”

“Well of course, Prince Phillip. My lips are sealed.”

“As her _husband,_ I appreciate that.” Phillip says before hanging up.

Hooks blood boils. He knows the prince has every right to be angry that a pirate is spending so much time with his wife, (oh if only he knew) but the word _husband._ It near sent Hook over the edge.

The pirate looks down at his phone and wants to call Aurora, ask her to spend the weekend with him, just in spite of Phillip. But he won’t. He’s a changed man. (Barely) Instead he calls up Jefferson. “Jefferson,” Hook says when his friend answers the phone. “How would you like to be my date for a birthday gathering this weekend?”

Jefferson laughs on the other line. “Now, Hook, I know you have a crush on me, but a date? Don’t you think that’s a little too soon?”

“I’ll smuggle in some rum, I promise I’ll show you a good time.”

“Whose birthday is it?” Jefferson asks.

Hook is silent for a moment and then speaks. “Aurora.”

“Hmmm,” Jefferson says and Hook can tell by the tone that he’s smirking. He rolls his eyes. “I can see why it’d be awkward for you to show up alone. Perhaps you should bring an actual date, though? I can set you up.”

“I much prefer your company.” Hook says causing Jefferson to chuckle.

“Oh, my friend, you truly got it bad.” Jefferson says before agreeing to go to the party with Hook.

They hang up the phone and Hook still feels the urge to call up Aurora. He knows it’s late, that she’s probably trying to get little Phillip down for bed. But he needs to hear her voice. Even if only for a second.

He lays down in bed and dials her cell phone, putting the phone to his ear. He smiles when he hears her sweet voice answer the phone; “Hello,” She says. He doesn’t say anything, he just lays on his bed smiling. “Killian?” He hears her say. “I see your name on the phone? Is that you? Damn this phone.” She curses to herself, thinking he can’t hear her.

He chuckles. Hook knows how much she hates technology and how she still doesn’t understand how to work the phone (or really any other technology very well) “Oh Sweet ‘Rora, it does things to me to hear such fowl words leave your beautiful lips.”

“I didn’t think you could hear me.” She says, and he can hear the smile in her voice. That beautiful coy smile. “Are you OK?” She asks him.

“I’m fine, love. Just wanted to hear your voice, I suppose.” Hook says, and Aurora is silent. And he knows she must be blushing. He chuckles. “I don’t even need to see you to know your cheeks are rosy red right now, darling.”

He hears her laugh quietly. “Well I hope this has been satisfactory for you.” She tells him.

Hook smirks. “Oh, love, if only you knew how satisfactory it has been for me. I can sleep peacefully now.”

“Goodnight, Killian.” Aurora says softly. There’s something in her voice though that he hears, like perhaps she doesn’t want to hang up. But he knows she has to get back to her family.

“Goodnight, Sweet ‘Rora.”

They hang up, and Hook closes his eyes. The memory of her voice lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this. For those of you who follow me on tumblr and knew I was going through some personal stuff, I'm thankful for your patience. But i'm back!


	5. A Birthday For A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I had known the princess was opening her gifts early I would have presented mine to her already.” A voice said from behind Aurora. Even if she didn’t know that voice as well as she knew her own, she would know from the look of disgust on Emma’s face that Killian was standing behind her. She turns to face Killian. “On bended knee, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Obviously (Because AU is always better)

Today is Aurora’s birthday and she feels terribly guilty because while her husband is pampering and doting on her, her mind is elsewhere. And all she really wants to be in the company of is Killian Jones.

She has told him how stressful this day will be for her, how each year since the curse she dreads her birthday. But Phillip is trying his hardest to make this day special. He woke up early to cook her breakfast, cleaned up afterwards. They went for a stroll around Storybrooke with little Phillip. The little family. But all Aurora can think of is what Killian might be doing. He’s on her mind constantly, it’s unhealthy. She’s become infected with the pirate.

_“Snow and David have invited us over for dinner,”_ Phillip tells her as they stroll around the town. She doesn’t really know what to say. She wants to decline, but she feels like she owes it to them to stop by for dinner. The two of them have done so much for her and Phillip since they arrived in this unknown world.

So instead of saying no, she looks to Phillip and smiles, trying her hardest to make it believable and says, _“That sounds lovely.”_

But she can’t help but feel a cloud of dread hovering over her as they walk up the steps of Snow and David’s apartment building, each step feeling like Aurora was climbing a mountain to her death. That perhaps waiting inside Snow and David’s home was a spinning wheel, Maleficent giving her a wicked grin as she waits for her. She feels scared, and a part of her wants to leave, go back to her home where she’s safe.

But then she remembers something Killian tells her when he sees the worried look in her eyes lately. _“You needn’t worry, princess. Maleficent is nothing but ashes these days.”_ He grabs her hand, squeezing it to reassure her and gives her a smirk. _“Last time I saw her she looked very much dead.”_

Aurora takes in a deep breath as they stand in the hallway outside of David and Snows apartment. _Maleficent is nothing but ashes these days,_ she hears Killian say inside her head. Phillip knocks on the door six times, all spaced out. Which seems rather odd and specific, but before Aurora has time to ask him why he knocked that way the door is being swung open and a room full of all of Auroras new friends yell, “Surprise!”

 

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

 

 

He was the first person she noticed in the crowded room. He was leaning against the wall, a cup in his hand, smirking as her eyes found his. And suddenly she felt incredibly happy, and felt a sense of safety seeing him in the room. She wants to shake her head and laugh, how barbaric that the safest she’s felt all day was when she was near the no good Captain Hook.

Aurora wants to go and talk to him. But she’s being pulled in so many directions by Snow and Emma, greeting all the guests that it’s nearly twenty minutes before she catches a glimpse of him again. She smiles, seeing him talking to his friend Jefferson. It makes her happy that Killian has friends besides her and Neal. She knew how difficult it’s been for him to adjust to this new world. It’s been equally as hard on her. And when she feels alone all she has to do is look at Killian and she knows that she’s not.

And it’s sad.

It’s sad to her that she can’t look at Phillip when she’s feeling alone and get the same feeling she gets when she looks to Killian. The sense that she’s not alone. Phillip is her husband and he’s done nothing but try to make her feel comfortable in this new world that he quickly adjusted to. And yet he couldn’t. She’ll never tell him that though.

“Aurora!” She hears Henry calling her name and smiles as he runs up to her. A gift in his hand. Emma tells him it’s not time for Aurora to open her gifts yet and Henry pouts causing Aurora to laugh, grabbing the present out of his hand.

“I won’t tell anyone I opened a gift early if you won’t.” She smiles down at Henry.

He grins, watching as she opens the present.

Aurora holds in her hand a picture frame, inside the frame a picture of her and Henry. She smiles wide. She remembers the day it was taken in the diner. Killian had taken it, struggling to hold the camera up. “I love it, Henry.” She says.

“Really?” Henry grins.

“Yes!” She nods.

Henry looks to Emma. “I told you she’d like it!” He says causing his mother to laugh.

“I love it!” Aurora assures Henry.

“If I had known the princess was opening her gifts early I would have presented mine to her already.” A voice said from behind Aurora. Even if she didn’t know that voice as well as she knew her own, she would know from the look of disgust on Emma’s face that Killian was standing behind her. She turns to face Killian. “On bended knee, of course.” He smirks.

Aurora rolled her eyes playfully at his teasing, very unroyal of her.

“-And that’s my Hook limit for tonight.” Emma says as she leaves, ushering her son away from the pirate and the princess.

“Happy birthday, princess.” He says, smiling down at her.

Aurora has to look away from him, the way he looks at her sometimes. It’s like he can see right through her, to her very core. It's unsettling, exciting, and dangerous.

“-I couldn’t bring your gift with me tonight.” He speaks up, Aurora looks up as he speaks. “Much too big to fit in this small little apartment.”

Aurora quirks her brow. “Is that so?” She smiles.

He steps forward, a smirk on his lips. He’s probably standing far too close to her in such public settings. “Oh yes.” He tells her.

“Well, you must tell me what it is. I command you.” Aurora says, speaking in a queenly tone, teasing him.

Killian shakes his head as he smiles, completely taken by the pretty little princess. He looks away from her and motions for someone to come over. Aurora is very curious what he’s up to.

Jefferson walks up to them. He looks down at Aurora. “Happy birthday, Aurora.” He tells her. She smiles and thanks him, watching as he digs something out of his back pocket.

Jefferson hands her a picture of an empty room.

She examines the picture, trying to look for some sort of clue. But there’s nothing there. She looks up at both Killian and Jefferson. “I don’t understand.”

Killian chuckles.

“Hook tells me you’re quite the gardener. That you enjoyed growing flowers in your kingdom.” Jefferson tells Aurora. “He also says you miss it.”

Aurora looks to Killian, giving him a look of confusion.

“This,” Jefferson points to the picture in Aurora’s hand. “Is the empty green house outside of my house.” He tells her. “Hook, being the kind hearted gentlemen he is, suggested that since I’m not using it. I let you garden there.”

Aurora’s eyes go wide, completely in shock. Her eyes fall on Killian, the big blue doe-like eyes filled with absolute gratitude.

“Figured it’d make you feel a little more at home.” Killian tells her with a soft smile.

Aurora looks down at the picture once more and then back at Killian. “You truly are a kind hearted man.” She says so softly that Jefferson hardly hears her. But from the look on Hooks face, he knows that he likes what Aurora has said to him.

Just as Aurora reaches out to grab a hold of Killians hand, her name is being called. And Jefferson watches as her husband stands by her side, taking the hand that was about to reach out for Hooks and holds it in his.

And Jefferson watches as Hooks face falls.

“Hook,” Phillip says, pulling Aurora closer. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Hook sobers up quickly, not one to show his emotions. “Well, I do love a good get together, mate. Especially when there is free booze.”

Phillip smiles, but it looks forced. He then looks to his wife. “Aurora, sweetheart, Granny wants to show you the cake.”

Aurora nods her head, she then looks to Killian and Jefferson with a smile that Jefferson sees as almost sad. The pirate and the Mad Hatter watch as the princess and her prince walk away from them.

Jefferson claps his hand on Hooks shoulder. “Grace is spending the night at her friend’s house. I say we drink all of the Charmings alcohol and get so drunk we’ll have to be dragged out of here.” He suggest, trying to make his friend feel better.

But Hooks eyes are still on Aurora.

And when Jefferson turns to look in her direction, he sees her prince move forward and press a kiss to her lips.

Hooks hand balls in to a fist.

And Jefferson realizes that it’s not just some little crush Hook has on Aurora, or a lustful want. Hook has fallen in love with the princess. And his expression is so pained

“Hook,” Jefferson says. But the pirate is walking away from him and heading towards the door.

 

 

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

 

 

Aurora  watches as he leaves the apartment, seemingly upset. Without even realizing what she was doing, her feet follow after his path, away from the embrace from her husband. She makes her way to the hallway outside of the apartment where Killian was walking down. “Killian,” She calls out. He stops, but his back still faces her. She walks forward, her hand reaches out for his shoulder so she can turn him around to face her. He turns slowly and she can see the anguish in his eyes. “Killian,” she says softly, reaching out for him.

He shakes his head, moving away from her touch. “I can’t do this, Aurora.” He tells her. “I can’t stand around and watch you in the arms of your prince. I can’t watch you two together. I suppose it was easy for me at first,” he sighs. “I didn’t have to watch the two of you together. It was only you and me. You were mine…or so I thought.”

Aurora frowns. “Killian,” she says sadly.

He narrows his eyes. “Don’t pity me, love.” His words are harsh, the most cold he has ever been to her.  

“I do not pity you, Killian.” Her voice is strong, not letting him intimidate her. “Phillip is my husband. He and I have a child together. What you and I share…you are a true friend.”

“Friend?” He laughs harshly. “Is that what I am to you? A mere friend? Tell me, princess, do you do this with all your friends?” He asks before closing the space between them, his lips pressing against hers roughly. Aurora gasps, her hands move to his shirt, clutching on to the fabric. It has been so long since they last kissed. His mouth moves to her jaw, leaving sloppy kisses on her skin. “Do you do this with Snow?” He ask, his scruff around his mouth rubbing against her neck as his kisses her more tenderly, pressing her against the wall. “Ruby?” His teeth nip at her skin. “Emma?” He says before Auroras hands move to his hair, yanking him up until his mouth is back on hers. She moans in his mouth, never feeling such passion ignite in her before. Not even with Phillip.

“Killian,” She says softly between heated kisses. It’s almost as if it’s a cry, there is pain in her voice. But she keeps kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck as she presses her body against his.

“I love you.” He whispers against her lips.

Aurora pulls away, eyes wide, her breathing ragged. She looks at him in shock. _No, no, no._ She is married. How can she be letting this happen? She lets go of him, his eyes pour in to hers, desperate for her to say something back. But she’s mute. The only noise they can hear is coming from inside Snow and David’s apartment where her husband is waiting for her.

Hook looks down at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. But she stands there completely silent, her eyes still wide. And it all comes to him like he’s been hit by another car. He takes a step back, summoning up some pride. “But you love your husband.” He says in a detached voice.

Aurora’s eyes fill with tears.

“And I’m just a pirate. And why would you ever love a pirate when you have a prince.” He says before walking away from her, leaving her standing alone in the hallway.

Tears fall, she clutches at her chest where her heart is. Because he’s right. She does love her husband.

But he’s also wrong.

Because, without even realizing it, Aurora has fallen in love with Killian too.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she cries, and cries, and cries some more before she realizes how foolish she must look. A princess, no, a Queen, crying over a pirate. How absurd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU (Because AU is always better)

She spends most days tending to her son, not bothering to leave her house. Phillip starts to notice, he asks her if anything is wrong. But for the first time he doesn’t jump to the conclusion that she is upset because of Hook.

(Which she is)

He brings up Maleficent, asking Aurora if maybe she is nervous about the proclaimed as dead fairy who cursed her. _“It’s nothing, I’m just a tad bit moody.”_ She tells him. Half the truth, half a lie. Because she is moody. But it’s not over ‘nothing’ it’s over the fact that somehow she is in love with two men.

But is that even possible? To love two people at the same time? Perhaps she loves Killian differently than she loves Phillip. Phillip is her **true** love. He proved that by waking her from the curse. (Oh, that felt like ages ago.) But could a new love defy true love? Perhaps she isn’t in love  with Killian, perhaps it’s all in her head.

_Phillip_ is the one she’s supposed to spend the rest of her life with. A man who looks at her like she’s sunshine.

But Killian sees more than just sunshine when he looks at her. He somehow sees every part of her.  The good sunshine side and the wild as a storm at sea side. And he loves her for it.

Aurora thinks Phillip has never seen that side of her and wonders if he did see it…would he still love her the same?

It does not matter. Phillip is the father of her son, her husband, her true love.

And Killian….

Aurora sighs. “Killian is just _my Killian_.” She whispers to herself in the empty house.

Phillip has taken their son to the park, Aurora says she feels ill so she can stay home and think things over. But she needs air, she needs to get out of her home she shares with Phillip. She needs to feel the wind on her face, the cool breeze will help her think.

Aurora grabs her coat and leaves the house.

Half way down the street she’s realized that she has not left Phillip a note telling him where she is going. It’s then she realizes she has no idea where she’s going. She just keeps walking.

 

 

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

 

Jefferson tries to cheer him up, taking him to see a man with talented hands that perhaps could help Hook. He’s not a fool, he knows he can’t go to Rumpelstiltskin and ask for his hand back. All magic comes with a price. So Jefferson suggests going to a man named Geppetto, whose son was once a wooden puppet. Perhaps with a little bit of pixie dust, Geppetto can make him a working hand.

So here there stood in the middle of his work shop, watching as this puppeteer works his magic. He feels as if his identity is finally being erased. Nobody wants him as Captain Hook, perhaps with the hook gone…no, he knows better than to believe that Aurora will fall in love with him just because his hooks gone. She’ll never love him.

Hook runs his good hand through his hair, “When are you going to done, mate?” He asks in irritation.

Jefferson gives him a look. “-You got somewhere important you need to be?”

Hook rolls his eyes and doesn’t speak for the rest of the time that Geppetto works.

Tinker bell says she’ll help him, give him some pixie dust, but that he is now in her debt. For such a petite thing, she can be a tad bit frightening.

Hook watches as Geppetto crafts his new hand, fitting it on him. It’s wooden, and a part of him longs for the real thing. Not just a magical wooden hand. He doesn’t know what will happen when they sprinkle pixie dust on it. For all he knows it’s a sham and Tink is just out to make him look a fool. But Jefferson is optimistic.

“I’ll need the pixie dust now.” Geppetto says, and a little boy with red hair comes running in, holding a small vile of glittery purple. Tink didn’t trust Hook with the damn dust, instead she gave it to the little red headed boy.

_“You trust a child over me?” Hook says. “Have you learned nothing from Neverland?”_

Jefferson suggested later after Tink left that perhaps Hook can move on from Aurora with Tinker Bell. Jefferson was met with a glare from Hook.

_“Just a suggestion.”_

“Can I sprinkle it on, Papa?” The little lad asks.

“Of course, Pinocchio. But you must be careful.” Geppetto tells his son.

“-Am I really supposed to trust this child not to make a mess of things?”

The red headed lad glares up at Hook.

“I can do it!” He tells him. 

Hook huffs, “Go on then. Get on with it.”

He really has no idea what will happen, will he have a permanent wooden hand now? Will he be able to take it off and where his hook still? He feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time, he’s feeling the nerves in his arm working, the pixie dust is working, the wooden fingers are moving as he thinks about them moving. And then suddenly, the fingers aren’t wooden any longer. The wood is covered with skin.

“It’s not bones,” Geppetto tells Hook who has wild eyes. He wasn’t expecting to see skin or finger nails. “It’s wood. But it will work as well as any hand.”

“The skin?” Hook manages to get out.

“Your fairy friend said she owed you a debt for saving her life in Neverland. And now you owe her two debts.” Geppetto tells Hook.

Hook looks down at his new hand, moves his fingers, and touches the skin. This was not what he was expecting.

Jefferson’s phone begins to ring, interrupting Hook from the moment he was having with his hand. He looks to the Hatter who has the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

_“Papa?”_

“Yes, Grace?”

_“The woman from the tree lighting ceremony is here. The one who was with your pirate friend. She says she’s here to use her greenhouse. Papa, she is dripping wet from the rain. Can I let her inside?”_

Jefferson looks away from Hook quickly and whispers in to the phone. “-Make her a cup of tea and bring her a coat from my closet. Give her the key, Grace, and show her to the greenhouse.”

_This_ catches Hooks attention. He looks to Jefferson for answers and watches as he hangs up the phone. He doesn’t speak; he just waits for an explanation. He knows that Jefferson was talking about Aurora. Who else would it be? Who else would want to get in to his greenhouse?

Jefferson’s eyes catch Hooks. He sighs. “Aurora showed up at my house.” He tells Hook.

Hook looks outside the window where it is pouring rain. He knows Aurora doesn’t drive, she must have walked all the way from her house to Jefferson’s. “Is she okay?” He asks.

“She came to use the greenhouse.” Jefferson stares at Hook for a moment. “Maybe you two should talk.”

Hook shakes her head. “She’s made her choice, Hatter.”

Jefferson rolls his eyes. “You never gave her a chance to make a choice from what I recall you telling me.” He watches as Hook sighs. “Come on, I’ll drive you to my place and you and the princess can talk.”

 

 

X

 

X

 

 

X

 

 

 

Aurora sits in the middle of the room, looking at the large area as she listens to the rain pitter patter on the roof. There are bags of dirt and seeds for multiple different types of flowers. She has no idea why she came here. Why here of all places?

The place Killian gave her for her birthday.

It’s here on the floor that she realizes, that no matter how easy it would be to simply ignore Killian for the rest of her life, bury down her feelings, pretend they don’t exist – the truth was; she loves him.

And it makes her want to cry.

Because while she sits on the floor and cries she can envision a life with Killian.

A life in the Enchanted Forest, a life at Sea, a life where they could be free. And what troubles her the most; a life in Storybrooke.

 A place she can’t even envision a life in this new world with even her husband.

So she cries, and cries, and cries some more before she realizes how foolish she must look.  A princess, no, a **Queen** , crying over a pirate. How absurd.

She quickly wipes her tears, sniffles a little and blinks her eyes, trying to get out every tear possible. But her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are stained with wet trails coming from her eyes and suddenly she’s not alone in the room.

A hand grabs her own, and Aurora looks up to see Killian looking down at her. “Oh sweet ‘Rora,” He says softly, and he’s on his knees now, his hand cradling her face. Another wiping her tears. She looks at him in confusion. Is this some sort of mirage? Where is his hook?

“Your- you have- what happened to your hook?” She asks.

“I got a replacement.” He smirks, trying to make her laugh. But she’s looking at him in utter confusion, still unsure if this is real. “Aurora,” he says, drawing out her name. “It’s me, it’s Killian.” He assures her. “I went to a man named Geppetto. He works with wood.” His new hand is in her hair, and she’s amazed by the life-likeness of it all. It feels like an actual hand, with bones. “He made me a hand. And with a little pixie dust, well,” he smiles. “Pixie dust can do wonders.”

“Your hook,” she says.

“-Gone, love.”

She takes in a deep breath, trying to find some courage. “I love your hook.” She tells him. “It’s what made you… _you_.” Just as she’s about to confess it all and tell him how she really feels towards him, he moves forward and kisses her.

Auroras eyes close, her body relaxes as his hands hold her face. He pulls away, and she’s left breathless. “I needed to do that.” He tells her, she feels his breath on her skin, his mouth still so close to hers as he rests his forehead against hers. “I had to steal one last kiss from you, princess.” He says, his eyes shut tight so she couldn’t see the tears that were forming in his eyes. “Be with your prince. Have your happily ever after.” He whispers. “I believe it’s ‘nigh time I find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, this is no world for me.” Killian says, pulling away from Aurora. But she grabs his hands, pulls him back to her and kisses him.

“Please don’t leave me,” she says against his mouth, feverish kisses consuming her, the scruff of his facial hair burning against her skin as he kissed her back. “I love you.” She finally whispers. And that’s all Hook needs to hear before he lowers her to the ground, hovering over her as they quickly undressed. His mouth never leaving her skin.

This is what Aurora wants. This. Right here.

A love filled with passion and want and bliss.

She wanted _him._ She wanted the notorious Captain Hook, she wanted Killian Jones.

And he was more than willing to give himself to her.

 

 

 

X

 

 

X

 

 

X

 

 

She woke up with his leather jacket covering most of her naked body, his arms wrapped around her tightly, and her head in the crook of his neck. The smell of him lingering on to her own body. Aurora smiles, because for the first time she is truly happy. Even on the ground of a garden room nearly naked next to a pirate who had shown her things she never knew her body was possible doing the night before. The thought causes her skin to blush and she has to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from giggling.

Killian stirs next to her when he feels her body humming. He smiles as he opens his eyes. “Princess.” He says with a lazy grin.

“Captain,” She replies causing him to chuckle. Aurora grins, moves her head forward and kisses his lips. He relishes in it, pulling her even closer to him, deepening the kiss.

“I’ve seen many treasures, opened my eyes to plenty a sight over all my years, but you naked in my arms, sweet ‘Rora, that is the greatest treasure I’ve ever seen.”

Aurora closes her eyes in embarrassment, chuckling. Her hands moved to cover her face but Killian grabbed a hold of them and brought them to his mouth, giving them many kisses.

“You’re beautiful, Aurora.” He tells her. “And I am the happiest man right now.”

She smiles, and just as she’s about to kiss him, there is banging on the door.

“If you two love birds are still in there, I’d suggest getting dressed.” Jefferson calls out from the other side of the door. “The town is on a hunt for a missing princess.” He stresses the words.

Aurora is suddenly very aware that she stayed out all night without letting anyone know where she was. She hadn’t even brought her cell phone – (though she really doesn’t know how to use it very well) and that her husband is probably worried sick about her.

She sighs, feeling horrible to do such a thing when moments earlier she was so happy and content in Killians arms, forgetting all her troubles.

Killian is looking at her, studying her facial expression, trying to get a read on her.

Aurora takes in a deep breath. “I think I need to have a talk with my husband.” She tells him.

Killian nods, almost scared to ask what kind of conversation. Instead, they get dressed and head out of the garden room where Jefferson is waiting for them.

“I’d hang low here for a while, Hook.” Jefferson tells his friend. “The town may or may not be blaming you for Auroras disappearing act. A pirate tends to steal beautiful things.”

“-That is absurd!” Aurora says in anger.

Killian smiles, glad she’s already trying to protect him. He moves closer to her and pulls her in to a long kiss. When he releases her, he whispers; “Go talk to your prince. I’ll be here, I promise.” He swears to her.

Jefferson offers to drive Aurora home, which she takes, because she really doesn’t feel like walking all the way home.

It was a quiet drive. And when Jefferson pulls in front of her house, he looks to her and wishes her luck.

And that’s what Aurora will need.

Lots and _lots_ of luck.

She thanks him for the ride as she gets out of the car, putting on her queenly demeanor as she strides up the steps to her house.

Phillip is inside the house, their son in his arms as he has a phone to this ear. He drops the phone when he sees her and sets their son down before hurrying over to her, pulling her in to a tight embrace. “I was so worried about you, darling, where were you?” He asked.

“Phillip,” She says softly before pulling away from him. “We need to talk.”

 

 

 

X

 

 

X

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

It’s been hours, nearly a whole day and Killian hasn’t heard from Aurora. He’s just about to give up when there is a knocking at Jefferson’s door. He near pushes past Grace to answer it. Aurora stands on the other side of the door with a bag in her hand, but instead of tears in her eyes, she looks calm, almost regal. Aurora looked strong.

His hand moves forward and takes the bag from out of her hand and lets her inside the house. “Regretting your decision?” He asks carefully, looking down at her.

She looks up to him, and she has such a fierce gaze as she tells him, “No,” that he thinks it could bring any man, any army down on their knees pledging their allegiance to her. He’s never seen that side of her before. And it makes him love her even more. Because the look she’s giving him doesn’t make him doubt her decision to be with him. She’s completely sure of herself.

“This is what I want.” She tells him before standing on her tip toes and giving him a sweet kiss.

_This_ is her happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of 'An Affair To Remember' Sorry it took so long to update. I was suddenly stroke with inspiration today after listening to the new Florence + the Machine song; St. Jude. I hope you all liked this story. It means a lot to me that you read it.


End file.
